


Seventeen

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2016, Lucifer's Cage, Lustiel - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Lucifer, King of Hell. And yeah, he was gonna open that damn box.</p>
<p>Oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

Sixteen. Six-fucking-teen! Lucifer was experiencing a set of thoughts that was uncharitable even by Hell's low standards, as he tried to wipe the all-too-graphic images from his mind. By his Father, why had he been so fucking stupid?

The King of Hell sat on his throne and su.... brooded. He had been so damned close! If only he had stopped to think about it, he really should have suspected why that dumb dark-winged brother of his was prepared to let the devil take over his vessel, and remain behind in the Cage. And for weeks it had all gone brilliantly, ending first Rowena and then, after some difficulty, that bitch Amara. The Darkness was gone, while the devil was in charge of Hell and poised to take over first Earth and then Heaven. 

And that was when it had all gone south in one spectacular twenty-four hour period. He should have known his Father was a tricky bastard, but really? And they said Hell had all the best tortures! Hah!

Valentine's Day, the small hours. So far the vessel had been behaving normally – until he had found a small mental box secreted away labeled simply 'Dean', sealed with a wisp of his brother's grace. That was when he should have remembered that thing about Pandora's Box, but no, he'd been dumb enough to go and open it. And the vessel had gone ballistic! It had strained every sinew to be with and preferably inside Dean Winchester, and it took all of Lucifer's powers to restrain it. But he could hardly take on the world whilst his own body (well, someone else's) was fighting him. It was so damned unfair!

Then it got worse. Denied access to the hunter, the vessel promptly started sulking, and no amount of demonic power would stop it. For the first time in his life, the devil had to follow bodily functions, and euw! It was hungry, it was thirsty, it was too hot, it was too cold, it was pining – and then it needed to use the bloody bathroom! Double euw!

And all the damn time it craved the presence of that damn hunter. So Lucifer had taken it to him, and Dean had patted the vessel on the back in passing. The wave of sickening gratitude had made the devil want to vomit. And the vessel, his Father damn it, had duly obliged. He had just managed to get it to a bathroom in time. Hell!

Too late did he remember that this was no ordinary human like his first vessel Nick, but a copy of one specially created by his Father for his annoying brother. A copy with a few hidden traps, it seemed. So he had gone to Castiel and threatened to hurt the hunter if he did not stop it misbehaving. To which his brother replied calmly that he could try. 

Which he did.

Oh, but the Angel of Thursday was a tricky bastard! If Lucifer had thought things had been bad before, the vessel's reaction when he approached the hunter with an iron bar was a thousand times worse. Then he had to put up with the hunter soothing his now crying vessel, which alternated between painful guilt and even more painful pining for the man. And before he could stop it, the vessel had kissed Dean Winchester! That was it; he was out of there!

So then the vessel sulked even more. And he found to his horror that there was no way out of the thing, because he would have to virtually destroy himself if he tried to extract himself without the help of the original owner. He went to Castiel and demanded his help to get out, saying he would kill him if he didn't.

What the vessel did in response..... Lucifer would never be free of those images of Dean Winchester. Triple euw!

Then he tried asking.

Then he tried asking nicely (that really hurt, though not as much as what the vessel wanted to do to the hunter's body with angelic grace).

Finally, he begged. On his damned knees! And Hallelujah, his brother agreed and left with that damned vessel which, if he never saw it again, would be too soon for the King of Hell. Though Castiel did mention that there might be some residual linkage for the next few days...

+~+~+

The live-streaming video of Dean Winchester with his legs raised, screaming for mercy whilst Castiel pounded into him was playing inside of him before he could stop it, as was the shuddering pulse of the angel's release. Lucifer reached for a tissue.

Damned angel stamina! Seventeen and counting.......


End file.
